


There Was A Reason

by annieruok329



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieruok329/pseuds/annieruok329
Summary: Post Ep for the 100th episode, The Parts in the Sum of the WholeBooth's POV
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 3





	There Was A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FF.net to start fresh here! Hope you enjoy!

You're the gambler, Sweets told you. You decided the kid was right, for once, and made the bet, took the shot, gambled on you and her.

For a moment, it was right. Her lips on yours. The perfect shot; eight ball, corner pocket. But then you scratch. You feel this loss greater than all the others combined.

She pushes you away, her words denying you and her tears cutting you to the core.

And you remember, there was a reason you quit.

Ironically, she was one of the reasons you quit. Six years ago you confessed, and instead of going home with her you walked away from the pool hall.

You stand there with her now, trying to salvage something…anything. You're the guy who knows. 30. 40. 50 years. You know. But she's not convinced. Her tears cut you deeper. You know she's scared, but now you are too. Any reassurances you gave her now would be empty. You're left to salvage yourself.

You'll have to move on. 30. 40. 50 years. With someone else. You aren't sure you want them if they aren't with her.

You can still work together. You hope. You wish it were that easy, but you're afraid working with her will be like that case in Vegas. Walking through a casino, the bells of the slot machines ringing in your ears, the temptation there but just out of reach.

She called you a degenerate gambler once. She was right.

There was a reason you quit, you think again as you walk arm in arm with her to your car. She rests her head on your shoulder and you sigh. It's time to find a meeting.


End file.
